


Spellbound

by Spider8ites (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kanaya’s also a cat, M/M, Magic-Users, Magicstuck, Mermaid Feferi, Witches, Witchstuck, and you see me, aradia is a frog, bullshitting everything, but shes a werewolf dog thing, cannabalism? maube, i mean jade eats someome, i mean with aradia, slyph!kanaya, some violence, the summoner has a beard, theres a plot i swear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Spider8ites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is real. These four ladies know it. But after they loose their home, they have to find shelter, and finally learn about what's really going on outside the walls of their now burning house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new story, I really like witchcraft and that stuff so why not?

Fire.

“Fire!!” The shriek runs through the air, jolting two people awake. 

“How could this be?” One gasps, shuffling out of the bed. The other reaches over to her nightstand, placing a black tiara on her head and pulling an orange headscarf over over it. She throws on under-clothes and a cloak, the smell of the fire burning her nostrils.

“Kanaya, I've got your robes, just run!” She gasps. Kanaya nods, her pale skin soon morphing into black fur, shrinking down to a smaller form; a house cat. She makes a run for it, glancing back at the other for a mere second before bolting. 

A wand and a bag are grabbed, and before it can be swallowed by the fire, an old black grimnoure is yanked from its resting place on a shelf. Other books fall as well, but it's only this one that the witch grabs.

Everything is stuffed into a bag. She grabs a few bottles, candles, and a wickedly long and sharp dagger and adds them to the bag. A few more books as well.

“Jade!! Are you there?” She yells, ducking through the window, readying to jump. A bit of her cape catches fire, and she pats it away.

“Yes! Feferi too!” A small cry is heard. She nearly sobs in relief as she leaps, cloak flying from behind her, and as she nears the ground, whispers a small phrase and lands softly.

“Rose! You made it!” A bubbly voice cries. 

“No time for reunion, just run!!” Rose shouts as she yanks up Kanaya from the ground and stuffs the small cat into a large pocket in her cloak. 

And the three do so. A small crowd forms behind them, some holding torches, others brandishing stakes. The majority of them are chanting, “Burn the witches!”

Yes, they are witches, all four of them, each specializing in different fields. But do they deserve to be burned by those who do not understand them? Not at all.

Jade whips out her hand as she stops dead in her tracks, slicing claws across the length of a tree, and lifts it above her head, roots and all, before using two hands to stretch it out and toss it between them and the mob. It is deemed too tall to climb without time, so some try to run around it.

“Nice one Jade!” Feferi cheers, her hand grasping her hat to make sure it doesn't fall off. Jade smiles, ears above her head folding. 

Rose turns around to praise Jade and to tell her to keep running, but stops as something appears out of the corner of her eye. It's an arrow, shot by someone from the mob,

There is no time to scream. Jade is hit.

Jade doesn't fall down. She stops moving again, looking down at her now bleeding hip, and up again at the ecstatic shooter. Her fingers swirl around the arrow, shrinking it and throwing it away, as she continues to make eye contact with the shooter. They shriek, but before they can make a run for it, Jade stretches out her arm, and makes them fly towards her.

She wraps a clawed hand around their neck, grinning and showing off sharp teeth and canines. They shriek as Jade shrinks them down and stuffs them into her mouth, and a soft crunch is heard, followed by a gulp.

Feferi runs over to the tall witch before she falls to the ground, catching her in chubby arms. She chants a spell, a fuchsia bubble popping up around her, deflecting a few arrows. She whispers, “Jade, go doggy mode, please.”

Jade groans as Feferi presses a kiss to her cheek. “Too much energy.”

“You have to. Right now.” Feferi whispers. Jade winces as her skin morphs into a soft white fur as she shrinks down, curling up in Feferi’s lap. The witch pulls the newly formed dog's clothes into her bag, and pulls a ball of string from her pocket, and changed it into gauze, wrapping it around Jade’s hips.

“Feferi, what are you doing? Run!!” Rose yelps. “Your shield won't hold up for much longer!”

Feferi curses, lifting up the now dog Jade and running, her bubble following her. With one final ricochet of an arrow, it pops, but by now, no one can see the four.

“Rose, we have to stop.” Feferi pants, slowing down. “I'm not fit enough for this.”

Rose slows down, and stops, letting Feferi catch up to her. “We’ll find somewhere to stop for the night, and you can heal Jade up.”

Jade opens her eyes slowly, and croaks, “People.”

Feferi pats Jade’s head, rubbing her ears. “Where?”

“Oak tree. Two.”

“Go back to sleep, Jade, we'll handle this.” Feferi coos as Jade’s head plops back down into her chest. She looks up at the oak tree. “We know you're there, please show yourself.”

A tall figure cautiously slides out from behind the tree, face worried. “Uh, I'm sorry, I was just here with my friend, and I uh, overheard you talking, and I thought you could help her.”

“Kelp who?”

“Aradia,” Shaking hands hold out a normal looking frog. “She was turned into a frog by her sister.”

“We’ll see what we can do.” Rose nods. “But right now we just need some place to go for the night.”

“M- my father owns an inn not too far from here.”

“Is it expensive?” Kanaya speaks up from Rose's pocket. 

“W- who was that?” 

“Kanaya, my familiar.” Rose says, pulling the black cat out of her pocket. “Also my wife.”

“Pleasure to meet you, your name is?” Kanaya dips her head.

“T- Tavros. So… y- you're a cat?” Tavros stutters. 

Kanaya sighs. “Yes. Obviously, but I am interchangeable.”

“Kanaya will change back once she gets to the inn. How much does it cost? I am afraid we left most of our money at our house.” Rose looks wistfully behind her. “And everything we don't carry. We should go back and see if we can salvage anything.”

Tavros’ brown eyes widen. “W- what happened to your house?”

“People burned it!” Feferi burst out. “Oh, glub, I miss it! All my healing elixirs… I'll have to make more to heal Jade.” She rubs Jade’s head. Jade whimpers, burying her nose in the witch's chest. 

“Is s- she human too?”

“Yes.” Feferi sniffs. “Please, take us to the inn. We’ll kelp your friend too.”

Tavros nods. “Just follow me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of chapters without wifi so, I'll just post them all.

The inn isn't in the best of shape, but over all it looks rustic and homey. It's good enough for the four.

“Tavros, my boy, who have you got there?” A surprisingly sweet voice asks from the counter. There sits a tall dark tan man with fluffy black hair and a short, well-kept beard, wide shoulders, and was that a nose ring? 

“Oh, h- hi Dad.” Tavros looks at his feet. “J- just some friends and their um, pets.”

“Ah, and is Aradia with you?”

“Yes.”

“Welcome to the Summoner’s Inn, ladies. I'm Samuel Nitram, call me anything you like.” Tavros’ dad smiles. It's warm and kind. “Please, if you're friends of Tavros, you're welcome here anytime! It's not very often that Tavros brings friends over…”

“Or has friends.” A voice snorts, laughing. Tavros’ dark face flushes.

Samuel growls, grabbing a broom and turning to where the voice came from. “I told you to leave!”

She laughs. Rose turns towards her. Standing there is a tall girl, with long, spindly limbs, blue lips and eye, the other covered with an eyepatch that had an eight ball on it, with near white hair pulled back in a pony tail and wearing a fairly revealing outfit; a blue dress that flows past her ankles yet open from a slit by her right thigh. Curled around her are silvery blue wisps, eight of them. 

“Whaaaaaaaat?” She gasps sarcastically, holding out her word for around eight seconds. She glides over the desk, placing two hands on it. “What have I ever done to you?”

“V- Vriska, please leave.” Tavros looks at his feet. “A- and make T- Terezi too.”

Vriska snaps her long and thin fingers on the arm that's not missing, and beside her pops up another girl out of teal flower petals, with a large hat with the hat part pointed up a with the rim wide enough to hide a large dog. Her bright red hair is curled around her jaw, and she wears a teal cloak over a white shirt and red corset. She has bright red eyes and a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's. 

She turns to Vriska. “Are you bullying the Nitrams again?”

“You know it.” Vriska grins.

Terezi’s smile falters. “I told you to leave them alone! They were nice to let us stay here even if we couldn't turn that frog back.”

“Whatever. You'll need me some day.” Vriska turns to the Nitrams. “You'll need me and I'll refuse to help.”

“Vriska…”

“You'll die someday and I'll laugh, laugh!” Vriska gives a fake cackle. 

Feferi pouts. “That's not very nice.”

“Whatever.” Vriska snorts. “Let's go.” She grabs Terezi’s hand and disappears into thin air.

“I'm sorry you had to see that.” Samuel shakes his head. “Those witches are no good to us.”

“What happened, exactly?” Rose asks. 

Samuel sighs. “I'll tell you later. I'm assuming Tavros has brought you here to help Aradia?” Rose nods. “We’ll settle out the deals in the morning. You look like you need your rest. Third and forth doors on your right down that hall.” He points to a hall. “You can stay there for the night. Tavros, you should sleep too, and keep watch on Aradia. Rufioh should be home in a little bit.”

Tavros nods, the turns to the four witches. “Goodnight. I- I hope your friend is healed.”

“That reminds me!” Feferi chirps. “Can you get into my bag, and in that first pocket there's a small paper, and if you can, get everything on that list. It's what I need to heal Jade.”

“I may have a spell that can turn Aradia back.” Rose says. “I'll sort it out when I get into the room.”

“Of course.” Tavros unfolds a leather strap on Feferi’s bag, and pulls out an old sheet of paper. 

“I’ll take care of that, son.” Samuel nods. “You just get some sleep. Thank you, ladies.”

“I'm Rose, by the way.” Rose says. “Rose Lalonde. My cat familiar is Kanaya Maryam. The dog familiar is Jade Harley.”

“And I'm Feferi Peixes.” Samuel’s face turns grim. Feferi frowns. “What?”

“Condie Peixes, do you know of her?” Samuel asks. 

Feferi frowns. “No, who is she?”

Samuel shakes his head. “Nevermind, sorry for stalling you. I'll get the things from your list.” He stands up, marching out of the door, and paused. “If Tavros asks you for anything, it'll all be in my room, which is behind the counter in that door.”

He slips through the door, and leaves the girls at the front desk.

“Weird…” Feferi frowns. “Let's get to the rooms.”

The rooms are definetly nicely kept and two of the more expensive ones. Rose makes a mental note to pay handsomely to Samuel for letting them stay there.

Feferi goss into one room and plops down on the bed, and groans. “I'm so tired!”

Jade whines. “Can I go back to human?”

“Um…” Feferi pauses. “I guess, yes, just lie down on my bed, I'll make sure nothing happens to you.”

Jade winces as she pads over to the bed, lying down as her fur starts to fade away, changing back to a pale flesh. Feferi unwraps the gauze, looking at the arrow wound. It's not as bad as she thought it would be, but it would still take quite a bit to heal without an elixir. She rewraps it with a new piece of gauze, and paps Jade’s stomach. “Goodnight, Jade.”

“Night, Fef.” Jade closes her eyes as Feferi pulls a nice blanket over her.

Back in the other room, Rose removes the bag from her shoulder, and dumps it onto her bed. Kanaya crawls out of Rose's cloak and turns back to a human, wrapping her arms around Rose's shoulders. “Bluh, Kanaya, you're nude!” 

Kanaya nuzzles Rose's head. “It's not like you care.”

“True,” Rose shrugs. “Help me sort out my bag?”

“Of course.” Kanaya nods, sitting down and pulling a blanket over her shoulders. 

Rose sets aside the dagger, and stacks all the books in a pile. “There's the Grimoire to Summoning the Zoologically Dubious, Book of Demons and the Consequences of Summoning Them, my diary, aha!” Rose holds up a book. “Guide to Transformation and Changing Forms!”

“You made smart choices as to which books you grabbed.” Kanaya compliments, kissing Rose's cheek. 

“Lucky grabs, I couldn't choose, only whichever fit into my bag.” Rose admits. “They'll have to do.”

Kanaya pulls a few vials from Rose's bag, reading the labels. “No healing potions, but there's Greek fire, a bottle full of dead beetles, ragwort, fish eyes, ground wendigo bones, and a lust potion. Why would we have a lust potion again?”

Rose shrugs. “I wouldn't know.”

Kanaya sighs. “Hand me that transformation book again. I'm going to find a spell to turn Aradia back to a human. You are going to get some sleep.”

“Very well.” Rose presses a quick kiss to Kanaya’s lips and pulls her headscarf and tiara off. Kanaya helps her unclip her cloak, and the witch lays down, burying her nose into the soft pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade is very glad to finally get some sleep, but when she wakes, the sharp pain of her wound remains. She groans, flopping back down onto the pillow.

“Feferi, when am I going to die, urgh…” She moans into the pillow. 

“Good morning, little guppy!” Feferi claps. “I hope you slept well! Here, I got you a glass of water, stay hydrated!”

Jade gulps down the glass of water, wiping her mouth on her wrist. “Fef, gimme my clothes. Ugghh, where's my glasses?” 

“Right here!” Feferi places a large pair of circular glasses on Jade’s nose, and sets a pair of folded underclothes, dress, and a cloak next to her. “I'm going to make us breakfast, I'll see you in a bit!” Feferi skips out of the door, leaving Jade alone.

Jade groans yet again, falling back onto the bed. She wants nothing more to do than die.

She lost her home. She has already lost so much… 

Jade blinks away a tear from her eye, and bites her arm, whispering to herself, “Harleys don't feel pain. Harleys are strong.”

She knows she is lying. Harleys are weak, she knows. Everyone but her. That's why they were all wiped out years ago, all except for her.

The witch sniffs, and wipes her eyes, standing up and getting herself dressed, ignoring the pain from her hip. Soon after, Feferi walks into the room, holding a plate with a piece of toast, some unidentified meat, and an apple on it. 

“You're dressed. Great!” Feferi chirps. “I brought you some breakfast. Oh, and Samuel was so kind, he brought everything I need for the healing elixir! Well, except for mermaid blood, but that's easy.”

“Feferi, please don't hurt yourself for me.” Jade begs. 

Feferi gives her a smile. “It's actually fine! It's not a lot, anyway, only a few drops. As long as you're okay.” Jade sighs. There's no arguing with Feferi. “I'm making the potion in Rose's room. Can you make it there?”

“Of course.” Jade grunts. She starts walking towards the door slowly, wincing each time her left leg moved. Feferi steps forwards to help her, but Jade stops her with the shake of her head.

Rose greets them inside her and Kanaya’s room. She's already got a jar floating, with little wisps of purple fire floating below it. “Are you ready, Feferi?” Feferi nods, and holds out her hand. Rose slices at it with her wand, eliciting a wince from her, and pulls three drops of her fuchsia blood out of her hand before dropping them into the jar. The liquid inside sizzles as Rose stirs at it. She gives it a smirk, and looks up at the dog-girl. “It's ready. Do you want to apply it?”

“Obviously.” Jade nods, then sniffs. “Someone's at the door.”

Feferi reaches over and opens it, and in comes tumbling… Tavros?

“Tavros, what are you doing here?” Jade asks, looking at the flushing boy sprawled out on the floor.

“Oh, um, I just… wanted to see you guys do the, um, magic.” He looks down at the floor. “I've only ever seen Vriska and Terezi do it, twice, actually, one time failing, and the other, um,” He gulps. “Fixing my spine.”

“Well,” Kanaya speaks up. “You can watch us, but at the moment, Jade is getting ready to apply our healing elixir to her arrow wound, which is on her hip, and if Jade feels uncomfortable with undressing in front of you, then perhaps you could step out for a moment.”

“Oh- um, oh no, it's fine.” Tavros nods. “I'll leave, and I won't peek.”

“I don't mind.” Jade says, then grins. “Just don't be staring at my breasts.”

Tavros’ face flushes. “Oh no, I, um, I wouldn't do that… because I respect people's space, and I um…” He looks at his feet. “Besides… it's not like I, um… would ever want a relationship with anyone.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I just… um,” His shoes become very interesting to him. “Never have wanted one.”

“It's completely fine, we wouldn't judge you or anything.” Rose smiles. “I'm the one who's married to another female.”

“And I'm not even human!” Feferi giggles. “Neither is Jade or Kanaya.”

“I am a sylph.” Kanaya says. “Until I was cursed by a witch named Damara, and was a cat for a few years until Rose changed me back.”

“Wow, this is, wow, really cool!” Tavros’ face lights up. “Vriska was also not human. I think she was some kind of spider being, with, um, six arms and five eyes, but could change her form.”

“Magic is really cool!” Feferi giggles. “I was a mermaid before!”

“This is fun and all, but I really need that elixir.” Jade croaks. “My hip hurts like hell.”

“Right, just smear this on your wounds.” Rose hands her the jar. “And it should be good as new.”

Jade pulls her shirt off, dipping her hand into the jar and splashing some of the elixir on her arrow wound. It tingles, and feels like someone is licking the wound, and she watches as the flesh reconstructs to its normal self. 

“W- woah.” Tavros stutters. “Woah! Th- that is so cool!”

“I know!” Feferi squeals. “Did you know that drinking mermaid blood can cure you of illnesses? If you know how to make the elixirs, it can heal all wounds.” She turns to the three other witches. “Aren't you all happy you have a mermaid as a friend?”

Rose nods. “Very. Now, do you have your little frog friend, Tavros?”

Tavros nods, pulling a green frog out of his scarf. “A- Aradia’s right here.” He places the frog named Aradia in the witch's hands. Rose places her on her lap, opening up a book. 

“Hand me that,” she points to a glowing red bottle. Kanaya hands it gently over to her. She dips her finger in it, and she winces as the sound of sizzling comes from the bottle. Rose takes it out quickly, and smears the essence on the frog. Suprisingly, the frog doesn't budge, or appear to be hurt. Rose clears her throat, grabbing her black and white wand, and pointing it at Aradia. “Enim fo rovaf a od uoy lliw, emit fo daim, emit fo daim, emit fo daim!” She chants the last phrase over and over again until she opens her eyes, and they glow lavender. The frog in front of her squirms, little wisps of red and purple surrounding her. She croaks, growing and twisting, green fading into an weird shade of a tanish-green, which soon turns into a dark brown, as Aradia grows, soon reaching a height of around five feet, long curls of auburn hair spilling down her back.

She looks around, deep brown eyes wide, as she screams, and collapses on the ground, raking her fingernails across her skin. Tavros’ eyes widen as he gets down on his knees and tries to help her, but Rose shakes her head, unable to speak.

“It will take a while for the pain of transforming to fade,” Kanaya speaks up. “I know this from my own experiences. She will also have to get used to her own body again. It is best to wait it out.”

Aradia has now become silent and has sat up on the bed, large quakes and shivers rolling through her body, and her dark skin has large scratch marks from where she clawed at herself, some bleeding. 

“Why did you do this to me?” She croaks softly, her voice scratchy and unused. “Why? Ribbit.”

“I understand that it is a very traumatic experience changing from an animal to a human without getting used to it,” Kanaya places a bowl in front of the trembling girl. “Drink this, it will make you feel better.”

“What is it?” Her eyes glance down at a swirling burgundy potion.

“It will help you. It's a calming potion, and you might feel a bit numb after drinking it. I would suggest that you get some sleep. Feferi will tend to your wounds once you fall asleep. I’ll get some clothes ready for you, what is your favorite color?”

“I want to be a frog again,” Aradia mumbles, her eyes glazing over a bit. “Ribbit.”

“If you wish to become a frog familiar, you may consult me, but you need some sleep, and you need to consume my potion, I promise to you that it will not taste unpleasant. What do you prefer to be dressed in?”

“Ribbit.” Aradia blinks. “I like the colour burgundy.”

“Very well. Now,” Kanaya lifts the bowl up to the girl’s lips. “Please consume this.”

Aradia ribbits again, and takes a few sips from the bowl. “It tastes like, ribbit, pond water.”

“Are you opposed to tasting such?”

“Not at all.” Aradia closes her eyes and hums, taking a few more gulps from the bowl until it's finished. “Tell Tavros…” she sniffs, blinking slowly. “Tell him he's an ass.” She closes her eyes and leans back, resting her head on the pillow. “Ribbit.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure that you have everything you need?” Samuel asks for at least the eighth time. And for at least the eighth time, all five nod. “Thank you for all your help! If you ever need a place to stay, just drop by anytime!”

“I am certain that we will come back.” Kanaya nods. “This is such a lovely inn and a wonderful place to stay.”

“And Aradia?” Tavros gulps.

“Yes?” Aradia asks.

“D- don't forget about me.” Tavros looks down at the floor. “You'll still write me letters?”

“Of course!” Aradia grins. “Team Charge will always be in action! I'll make sure to send you potions as well, they'll be cool ones.”

“We'll set up a messaging system,” Rose starts. “Owls would work best. Aradia will send you an owl as soon as we get one.”

Samuel grips all five in a large hug. “You are all such wonderful people, I hope to see you again!” They all wave goodbye as they start to head out of the door. Tavros gives a shy wave as well. 

“So, where are we headed first?” Feferi chirps.

“I was thinking we stop by the pub that my sister runs,” Rose suggests. “Granted she doesn't drink anymore, but it's still a source of income. She wouldn't mind a few familiar faces, and she could help restock some magical items, even though magic never really came to her easily.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Jade nods, pushing her glasses up to her nose. “Afterwards, we should split up so we don't draw attention. We might attract some unwanted visitors… it's been a few days since we ran, and gossip spreads fast here.”

“Agreed. How about... Rose, Kanaya, and I head to the pub,” Aradia starts. “And you and Feferi go do something?”

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll head to the black market and see what they have there.”

“Meet us at the birch tree,” Kanaya says. “It will be our randevou point. See you in a few hours.”

8(8)8

Rose pushes the creaky door to the pub open, hiding her face with her hair and headscarf, and the scent of alcohol hits her like a brick to the face. It isn't the pleasant sip of wine while sitting in a comfortable chair, enveloped in a delightful book on a lazy afternoon, no, it's the kind that reminds her of men breathing down her neck, groping at her and trying to get her to sleep with them. It's very unpleasant,

Nonetheless, all three walk in like normal, civilized humans. The barmaid looks up and smiles. “Rosie! Damn, I haven't seen your funny face in weeks, how's it goin’?”

“Both pleasant and unsettling to say the least, Roxy.” Rose sighs. “I’ll have my usual drink, Kanaya as well. Aradia, do you want anything?”

“No thank you, ribbit.” Aradia shakes her head. “Unless I could get any non-alcoholic beverages.”

“I've got some coffee, that good?” Roxy says. “An’ since you're with Rosie, what else d’ya’ want in it?”

“Cream and sugar.”

“Lots or littles?”

“Lots.”

“You got it, babe.” Roxy gives her an over exaggerated wink. “Hey Janey, can ya’ make some coffee with the works?” A plump girl behind Roxy nods. “Thanks, babe.” Roxy turns to the trio. “So what brings you here?”

“Buttercups and lemon drops.” Rose says.

Roxy’s expression turns grim. “I heard some talkin’ ‘bout a code red, that true?”

“No. She's fine now.”

“So now just the lemon drops? To be honest I ain't it much left, two princesses came by and trades some luck cool tricks for them, best yet I ain't got no guys tryna mack on me since then, and Janey an’ I are official.”

“That is both unfortunate and wonderful, Roxy. Tell me, did the princesses, did one have an eyepatch and long hair, and the other with red eyes?”

Roxy nods. “Ye-up. You met ‘em?”

As the two chatter on, Aradia leans towards Kanaya. “What are they taking about?”

“They're code words.” Kanaya whispers. “People like us are punished harshly in this town, but it's a shame, because this is such a convenient location. There are magical entities everywhere, if you look for them.”

Aradia nods, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Alrighty, Rosie, I'll take ya’ back to the cellar, where you can get the good stuff.” Roxy says, then pauses. “Actually, I'll take that new girly, ‘Radia, I wanna learn more ‘bout her, that okay?”

Aradia nods giddily, and Rose says, “That's fine with me. Kanaya?” Kanaya nods in response. 

Aradia nearly jumps out of her seat, and starts walking with the barmaid behind the counter and into a doorway. Then, down a path of steps.

“So, ‘Radia, how's it going?” Roxy asks. “How you join the team?”

“It's going good,” she replies. “It's a long story, ribbit.”

“I've got time.”

Aradia nods. “Well, a year ago I was turned into a frog by my sister, Damara, after I accidentally made her and her boyfriend break up, and my friend Tavros had been trying to turn me back. I do miss being a frog…” she trails off, then giggles. “And sometimes, I still ribbit.”

“Go on, this is gettin’ interesting.”

“Okay. Well, after those two witches you saw earlier failed to turn me back, Tavros had found the four in the forest after their house burned down, and then they turned me back to a human.” Aradia sighs. “It was really painful, but now, I'm also a familiar, and I can change to and from a frog! Ribbit.”

Roxy laughs. “Dayum, I wish I had all that magicky stuff in my veins, I don't got none magics in me, but I'm like, a supplier for special things. Got magical beasts crawling all over me. They love me.”

She grabs a bottle full of shimmering powder. “Unicorn horn, ground up. Useful for different love potions, and also poisons.” She stuffs it into Aradia’s bag, and pulls out a vial of swirling inky black goop. “Fairy blood. Makes people forget things, and if injested, burns like hell and makes people so dead, they don't even go to the afterlife.” Two more containers are grabbed from the shelves. “Pixie wings; eat one a day for eight days are bam! You've got big ass butterfly wings that are apparently painful as fuck, and normally are in regrowth potions. And then this is cherub feathers, main ingredient in love potions and if ya’ eat ‘em you've basically doomed yourself to bad luck.”

Aradia nods, very interested. “This is so cool! But I've got a list of things we need,” she pulls a piece of parchment from her bag and hands it to Roxy. Roxy squints, reading it over once, and grasps some vials from the shelves, stuffing them into Aradia’s bag.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Roxy pauses, and carefully grasps a thin bottle from the shelf. Her voice lowers to a whisper. “This is the essence of pure darkness, extracted from the blood of the Eldritch gods; the horrorterrors.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I need you to give it to Rose.”

8(8)8

It starts with him buying her a drink.

Rose knew this tactic all top well. A shady man had stepped up behind her as she ordered her drink, and now he was getting close to her. 

It was uncomfortable, having a guy try to flirt with her. She didn't swing for that side, but she couldn't tell him that, as loving your same sex was heavily frowned upon in this town.

However, she let him pay for a drink for her, and she bought the most expensive drink there was, which was a very alcohol heavy wine, fermented for quite a few years. Kanaya couldn't help but laugh at that.

“So, you come ‘round here often?” He asks.

Rose tilts her head up. “I come here enough to know what to drink.”

He laughs. “That often?”

“If that's what you want to believe, so be it.” Rose takes a delicate sip of her drink. 

“V-what's your name, little lady?”

“Flighty Broad.” Rose rolls her eyes.

“Nice to meet ya’ Flighty, if that's your real name. I'm Cronus.” He takes a nice long gulp of his cheap beer. “I’w-ve heard that you're friends with a Peixes.”

“Indeed I am.” She responds. “If you know of her, then you might be trustful, and I assume that you haven't come her just to try and take me home.”

“You caught me.” He raises his hands in surrender, then lowers his voice. “The girl's got a bounty on her head. The HIC’s been v-wantin’ her back in her castle. Came to v-warn ya’, there'll be mers comin’ after her.” He chuckles. “I ain't one a’ them, though. Nah, so I may be with Feferi’s sis, but that girl v-wanna be free, and she doesn't even knov-w she's a princess.”

“Thank you, Cronus.” Rose nods. “You are very kind as to warn me.”

“Oh, an’ also, some city guard are on your trail. Lookin’ ‘round the tov-wn for ya’, you'd better leaw-ve quickly.” He stands up. “I'll be leaw-vin’ nov-w, stay outta trouble, cat.”

He walks away, and out of the door. Rose would have never guessed that someone who she met at a bar would be helpful, but she is glad to have some advice. She turns to Kanaya, and says, “Is Aradia back? We need to be leaving.”

Kanaya gulps. “No, but we have unexpected guests.”

She gestures at the door, and Rose glances. Four city guards are standing there, looking around. Rose takes a long gulp of her drink, setting it down gently on the bar as two start to walk over in their direction. Kanaya pulls her sleeves down to hide her hands and her sylph markings.

One guard taps Rose on the shoulder. “Excuse me, miss, but have you seen five ladies around here?”

“Why of course,” Rose responds. She turns towards the crowd and points to five females. “One, two, three.”

“No, I mean ones that look like this,” He hands her three papers, with realistic sketches of her, Kanaya, Feferi, and she thinks Vriska and Terezi. 

“Duece!” A shout is heard from one of the other guards. “That's two of them, you numbwad!”

“Oh.” Duece blinks, then narrows his eyes. “Are you sure-,”

“Just kill them!!”

Rose grasps her wand from her pocket and flicks it at the guard named ‘Duece’. He falls down instantly into a deep slumber. Rose smirks. She was getting better at wordless spells.

One guard shoots an arrow at Kanaya. Kanaya dissolves into the air and swoosh right up behind him, slicing him clean in half with her finger. There's no blood, either.

The other has two knives, and throws one at Rose. Rose dodges it, shooting another sleeping spell at him, which he blocks with the blade of his knife. He lunges for her, replacing his thrown knife with yet another. Rose catches his wrists with her arm, blocking his hits, but didn't expect him to slash at it. She cries out, and jams her wand into his stomach. It doesn't do much, but then she shoots out a cloud of inky black smoke. The guard coughs on it, and waves it away, and stumbles around until he can see again.

Kanaya absconds from the fight to try and fetch Aradia. Aradia can help, and Kanaya travels quick and fast.

“Aradia, guards, we need your help!” Kanaya gasps quickly, grasping Aradia’s arm and dragging her upstairs. Aradia doesn't protest.

“Only one girl versus two guards?” One guard hisses to the blonde witch. “Seems like an unfair fight.”

Rose spits, deflecting another slash of a blade. “Yeah, get four more people and maybe it'll be even.”

She lashes out her wand at him, and if he hadn't dodged it, then it would've sliced him clean in half.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stabs into Rose's lower back, and she gasps, looking down at her stomach to see a tip of a knife poking through her. The other guard smirks, and raises his knife above his head, bring it down into her heart.

The last thing Rose sees is the look on Kanaya’s face before her vision fades to black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is more of a filler chapter, where Vriska and Terezi get formally introduced! Thanks for reading!!

Feferi runs her fingers through her hair, biting at her lip. “How about eight bits for the book?”

The seller scoffed. “I told ya’, I need twenty. Things like this ain't cheap.”

“Eight and a healing elixir?”

“Magic ain't real, doll.”

“You're mistaken, mister.” She snaps her fingers, twelve little sparks coming from them. The seller’s eyes widen. “Eight bits.”

He stuffs the book into her hands and absconds the fuck out of his stand. Feferi giggles, shoving the book into her bag. This was too easy.

“How's it going over there, Jade?” She calls out to her friend. She dons a large hat that covers her dog-like eyes so that she doesn't scare anyone. She gives Feferi a thumbs-up, and Feferi smiles. 

“Hey! You're the assholes from the inn!”

The loud shout comes from behind Feferi. She turns around to see two familiar faces; Vriska and Terezi. 

Jade cracks a smile. “I didn't think I'd be seeing you again.”

“I guess I'm just lucky.” The one named Vriska flips her hair over her shoulder. “Why are you here?”

“Oh, we're just getting a few things, books, whatnot.” Jade brushes her hat off. “You?”

“W-”

“Vriska was trying to find you.” Terezi interrupts. She gives Vriska a grin as she growls at her in frustration.

“I wanted to see if I could-,”

“Join your group.”

“Because you don't seem like complete-,”

“Because we're shitty at being witches and we need your help.”

“Urgh, Terezi!” Both Jade and Feferi laugh. Vriska’s face drops. “So you won't help us?”

“Of course we’ll kelp you,” Feferi giggles. “It's just so funny to see you two glub like that!”

Vriska’s face flushes blue. “We- fuck off!”

Feferi pouts, puffing out her bottom lip. “Do you want to join us or not?”

“Duh!” Vriska snaps. Terezi elbows her, coughing loudly.

“Work on your attitude, Vriska!” Terezi folds her arms over her chest. “If you keep acting like a bitch they'll never teach us anything and we'll go back to being shitty witches.” Vriska blows a strand of near white hair out of her face and places her hands on her hips.

“Here, just come with us,” Feferi giggles again, pushing some of her curly hair behind her shoulder. “Right now we're going to meet up with Rose, Kanaya, and Aradia.”

Vriska asks, “the frog girl?”

Jade nods and turns to Feferi. “Where was the rendezvous point again?”

“Uh…” Feferi’s gaze falls to her bare feet.

“Nevermind, we'll just go to the pub they were talking about.”

“And you two guppies can come with us, and we'll introduce you to them.”

Vriska lets out a breath. “Thank god, I was afraid you would reject us.”

“So, what kind of magic do you specialize in?” Feferi asks as soon as the four get on the rode.

Terezi goes first. “Transportilization. It transports something, me, to a set place. Vriska carries one of the transportilizers, I carry the other so I can transportalize to her. I'm also good at law.”

“And I'm a descendant of the line of spider queens, the Serkets. Most everyone there are stone cold bitches.” Vriska snorts.

“You're not any better!”

“Shut up!”

“Go on, Vriska.” Feferi smiles. “Even if your glubbing is adorabubble,”

“No it's not!” Vriska protests, face flushing blue. She clears her throat. “Anyway, these little blue shits,” she motions to the eight wisps surrounding her, “are little luck spirits my sister summoned for me. I hate her. But as for magic, I specialize in luck. Amulets, items, that stuff.”

“That's great!” Jade grins. “I'm a lycan, and I like transformation, usually with sizes. Like,” she pulls an apple out of her sack, and places in in her palm, using the other hand to shrink it down to the size of an acorn, then to a bit bigger size. “That!”

Feferi snatches the apple from her hand and takes a large bite out of it. “And I specialize in healing,” her voice is muffled until she swallows her bite. “Mermaids do that. Did you know that mermaid blood can heal almost anything?”

Jade plucks the apple from Feferi and chomps down on it. “We’ll be arriving at the tavern soon, and-” Jade pauses, her dog-like pupils growing small. “Blood.”

“Excuse me?” Terezi twists her mouth.

“I smell blood. This isn't good.” Jade sniffs as she pulls her hat over her dog ears. “Feferi, let's go, maybe we can help them.”

Vriska raises an eyebrow. “And why should we help some random stranger?”

“Because we’re good people, and we're trying to set a nice reputation for other witches.” Jade grasps Feferi’s hand and starts to drag her into a rustic building. The two new additions follow suit.


End file.
